


WinterIron: Late night visit.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Tony, what- What are you doing?” Bucky rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. He still wasn’t sure if he was actually awake or still dreaming. Tony gave him a smile, the kind of smile that made Bucky’s stomach feel warm and he shifted in bed, his cock coming to the conclusion earlier than his brain.“Undressing.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Practice Stories [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Kudos: 63





	WinterIron: Late night visit.

“Tony, what- What are you doing?” Bucky rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. He still wasn’t sure if he was actually awake or still dreaming. Tony gave him a smile, the kind of smile that made Bucky’s stomach feel warm and he shifted in bed, his cock coming to the conclusion earlier than his brain. 

“Undressing.” Tony stated, as if it was normal for him to be in Bucky’s bedroom and opening up the last button of his shirt before sliding it off slowly, revealing miles and miles of gorgeous skin Bucky wanted to touch, to taste. His cock swelled and his stomach did a flip when Tony’s smile turned into a knowing smirk, biting his bottom lip as his hands slid over his chest, stopping at the belt of his jeans. 

“T-Tony- I-” Bucky stammered, all his blood rushing down as Tony worked open his belt, the sound of a zipper being pulled down as loud as fireworks on the 4th of July. Bucky’s face was beet red but he couldn’t avert his gaze, not when Tony turned around and bend down, sliding the jeans down his arse and legs. Bucky cursed, clutching the sheets tightly and Tony threw him a look over his shoulder before stepping out of his jeans. 

“Y- You’re not wearing underwear.”

“Astute observation, Sherlock Holmes.” Tony grinned, the sparkle in his eyes as he turned around making Bucky breathless. Bucky’s eyes slowly traveled down, taking in every inch of Tony’s skin. He swallowed and licked his lips when he stopped at Tony’s cock, his mouth starting to water. Tony grabbed his cock, stroking it once and Bucky let out a needy sound. 

“I.” 

“Stop thinking.” Tony said, walking closer to him, not at all ashamed of his nakedness. Of course, with a body like that, there was no need for shame. Bucky drank it in, his fingers itching to touch and he held his breath as Tony leaned forward, a raised eyebrow in question. 

“W-Why?” Bucky asked, his cock giving a needy twitch as Tony climbed into bed, Bucky shifting to make room for him. The smell of Tony’s cologne filled his nose, making his cock swell even more and Tony smiled, placing a hand on the knee closest to him. Bucky’s whole body jolted and he breathed out loudly, his heart hammering away in his chest as Tony squinted his eyes, leaning closer. 

“Because I want you, Buckling. And, I know you want me.” Tony said, his hand sliding up Bucky’s thigh, feeling heavy and warm and Bucky opened his legs without even thinking about it. He inhaled sharply when Tony’s fingers brushed against the side of his cock and he reached out, grabbing Tony’s arm. 

“This a trick?” Bucky asked, already hating himself for asking it. It just seemed absurd, Tony Stark in his bedroom, naked, wanting Bucky like  _ that _ . There was a glimpse of hurt in Tony’s eyes before he controlled himself, his hand stopping near Bucky’s cock as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m not that kind of person.” Tony said, a sharpness in his voice that made Bucky release his arm and cast his eyes down. 

“Tony I-” Bucky started, lifting his head up again to see Tony’s face. He felt horny and confused, lost in the whole situation. Tony blinked his eyes, the first hint of shyness in his expression as he started to withdraw his hand from Bucky’s thigh. It was that shyness that made Bucky react, placing his hand on Tony’s and interlacing their fingers. 

“You’re right. I- I do want you.” 

“Good.” Tony said, softness and hunger in his eyes as he leaned forward, curling a strand of Bucky’s hair around his finger of his other hand. He pulled it lightly, smiling when their eyes met and Bucky’s heart flew out of his chest when Tony licked his lips. 

“Love the new hairstyle.” Tony whispered, brushing his nose against Bucky’s before pressing their mouths together. It was tentative and sweet and Bucky moaned, his body melting with Tony’s as he pulled him down, opening his mouth for Tony’s warm and eager tongue. 

“Oh.” Bucky breathed out, his lips feeling on fire when Tony pulled back, a satisfied gleam in his eyes before he untangled Bucky’s hair from his finger, placing his warm hands on Bucky’s chest. 

“Tony.” Bucky sighed, his eyes falling closed as Tony touched his skin, his mouth following the trail his hands had started. He bucked up when Tony’s tongue licked a stripe over his cock, hearing Tony hum in approval. 

“Big.” Tony whispered against Bucky’s cock, meeting his eyes and Bucky hissed, his fingers finding their way in Tony’s hair, wanting to push down. Tony smiled, licking his lips, pinching Bucky’s nipples hard before opening his mouth, inviting Bucky in. 

“Oh, god!” Bucky cried out, lost in Tony’s wet mouth, his fingers pulling Tony’s hair, moving faster in that warmth. Tony moaned, somehow taking Bucky even deeper and before he could even warn him, he spilled down Tony’s throat. 

“F-fuck! Tony, Tony, are you okay?” Bucky stumbled over his words, trying to check if Tony was alright, his body feeling warm and heavy. Tony crawled over his body and Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, feeling Tony’s erection press against him. Tony kissed him, making Bucky’s toes curl as he tasted himself on Tony’s eager tongue. 

“Tony.” 

“I’m more than okay, Buck. I promise.” Tony said, his voice sounding a touch rawer than usual and Bucky hugged Tony tighter, never wanting to let him go. Tony smiled, brushing away a strand of hair from Bucky’s face. Bucky’s hands wandered down Tony’s arse, kneading the cheeks and Tony sighed, moving with it, his cock sliding against Bucky’s stomach.

“Oh.” Tony sighed, pressing his head against Bucky’s shoulder, his movements speeding up as Bucky grabbed a tighter hold on Tony’s arse. He heard Tony panting, feeling the drops of precome on his stomach, making it messy and better. 

“You’re so pretty.” Bucky whispered, pulling Tony’s hair, kissing him with a need that he’d never felt before. Tony melted into the kiss, giving as good as he got and Bucky slid a hand between them, smiling when he heard Tony curse as he grabbed hold of Tony’s cock. 

“F-Fuck.” Tony looked up, his eyes wide and unfocused and it made the butterflies in Bucky’s stomach go wild. He turned them around, Tony letting out a surprised yelp that Bucky captured with his tongue, kissing Tony until they were both breathless. 

“B-Bucky-” Tony said, touching Bucky’s face, looking deep into his eyes and Bucky never wanted to leave. He never wanted Tony to leave. His heart skipped a beat, biting his bottom lip hard to swallow back the words of love on his lips. Instead, he kissed and worshipped Tony’s body underneath him, tasting every inch of it, reveling in the way Tony sighed, cursed and moaned. By the time he took Tony cock inside his mouth, Tony’s thighs were shaking, the movements of his body restless as Bucky teased and drew it out. 

“Bucky! Please, please, just-” Tony begged, pushing his cock deeper and Bucky pulled off, Tony cursing loudly. Bucky leaned over Tony’s body, his hand sliding up and down Tony’s side, rubbing his nose against Tony’s. He wanted to say something sexy, something cool, but none of the words came out, and instead, he kissed Tony, deep and demanding, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. 

“Bucky.” Tony whispered when Bucky pulled back, staring at Bucky in awe and surprise and Bucky smiled, caressing Tony’s cheek before sliding back down and finishing what he’d started. Hearing Tony call out his name as he came, feeling Tony’s fingers pull his hair, was bliss and he swallowed almost all of Tony’s release, welcoming it as a gift. 

Tony panted, his skin forming goosebumps and Bucky pulled a blanket closer, draping it over Tony and laying next to him, watching. 

“That was- was- Fuck.” Tony breathed out, turning to face Bucky, a bright smile on his face that warmed up Bucky’s soul. Bucky hummed in agreement, hesitating for just a second before leaning forward and giving Tony a light peck on the lips. 

Tony grabbed his head, pulling him closer and Bucky smiled as their lips met again, the kiss softer this time but still full of want. Bucky breathed out when they parted, caressing Tony’s face, his heart swelling up by how cute Tony looked. 

“Why are you looking so sad?” Tony asked suddenly, making bucky pull his hand away as if he’d done something wrong. Tony frowned, a hint of pain in his eyes as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

“I’m not sad.” Bucky answered, suddenly feeling lost all over again. He still tasted Tony on his tongue, could still feel Tony’s hands on his body. He would always remember the feeling of having Tony on top of his body, how they fit together so easily, so effortlessly. 

“Bucky.” Tony said, reaching out a hand and placing it on Bucky’s thigh. It was warm and heavy and Bucky placed his hand on top of it, not ready to look into Tony’s eyes. Not ready for all of this to be over. 

“If you- Do you want me to leave?” 

“What? No!” Bucky turned his head, fear spiking up as he grabbed hold of Tony’s hands. He wanted to say so much, wanted to offer Tony everything in the world but also knew he couldn’t. Tony Stark was way out of his league but he wanted him anyway. Even if, maybe, most definitely, he didn’t deserve him. 

“That’s good to know because I don’t want to leave either.” Tony said, shyness in his eyes that left Bucky breathless. Tony gave an unsure smile, freeing one of his hands to curl a strand of hair around his fingers. 

“I. I like you, Bucky. A lot.” Tony said, the color of his cheeks turning an adorable soft pink. “It’s not just,  _ this _ .” Tony said, gesturing his head at them.

“It’s not?” Bucky asked, hope blooming in his heart as Tony shook his head, pulling at the strand of hair. Bucky breathed out, smiling widely, seeing the relief and happiness on Tony’s face. 

“I like you too, Tony. A lot.” Bucky stated, not able to stop a grin and he laughed when Tony punched his shoulder. Bucky shook his head, sliding closer to Tony and kissing him again. Tony melted, clutching at Bucky for dear life, his eyes dark and expression dazed when they pulled back for air. 

“Stay.” Bucky said and Tony nodded. They looked at each other, smiling like lovesick fools before Tony’s smile turned into a smirk. He licked his lips, moving to sit on Bucky’s lap and Bucky’s arms wrapped around him as they started making out. So natural and effortless, as if it was always meant to be just them. 

The end. 


End file.
